1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a web of tissue, in which the web of tissue is led over at least one drying cylinder, doctored off the latter with a creping doctor and then wound up by way of a winding device.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a device for producing a web of tissue, having at least one drying cylinder, a creping doctor arranged on the drying cylinder and a winding device for winding up the web of tissue.
The aforementioned web of tissue can, in particular, be tissue grades such as toilet paper, cleaning cloths for the face, napkin paper and the like. In particular in the case of these grades of tissue, what is concerned, inter alia, are the specific volume (“bulk”, measured in cm3/gm), which should be as high as possible, and what is known as the “hand feel”, which is a measure of how pleasant the tissue feels when handled. Since this measure depends on the subjective sense of the user, there is as yet no objective measurement method. Properties such as softness, velvetiness and a flat surface topography promote a high degree of “hand feel”. A “hand feel” value is determined as a result of the subjective assessment of a large number of testing persons.
In addition a certain minimum strength, which matches the requirements of the user, is important for a tissue product.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A number of concepts for tissue machines have already been proposed which, in general, have the object of improving the tissue properties. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and an improved device of the type mentioned at the beginning. In particular, the quality of the tissue, the production speed and the runability of the device are to be improved.